Tú
by Rubi's chocolate
Summary: <html><head></head>Los pensamientos de Anna plasmados en este pequeño escrito, aunque tal vez sea un poco OoC. Espero les guste.</html>


Hola de nuevo! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero con la escuela y estando a punto de salir de la prepa, se me hace un poco dificil el que llegue la inspiración ;A; Pero llegó, y con ello este pequeño... drabble? La verdad no sé ni cómo llamarlo xD

Bueno, los dejo con la historia, es un YxA, el primero de mi vida. Es mi pareja favorita de SK *u* pero bueno, los dejo, al final lean mis no"notas de autora" para que sepan más de este escrito.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de SK me pertenecen (por desgracia ;A;) pero me los robo un ratito para imaginarlos en situaciones salidas de mi loca cabeza.

**Aclaraciónes:** Es desde la prespectiva de Anna *u* Tal vez un poco de OoC

* * *

><p>Tu llegada abrió en mí muchas puertas y nuevas ventanas que antes no había notado, y ni siquiera hubiese imaginado siquiera que existían. Gracias a ti, mi vida vuelve a tener sentido. Antes de ti, me sentía... perdida, no sabía qué hacer conmigo ni con mi mundo, aquél mundo que en ese momento se encontraba sumido en las más oscuras y tenebrosas tinieblas. Creía que todo estaba perdido, tuve la esperanza de ver un simple rayo de luz, algo que me diera al menos una señal de que debía seguir luchando, pero aquello no llegaba, no había rastro alguno de la paz ni de la felicidad que mi corazón anhelaba. Ya no podía más, mi fe se había perdido, junto con mis esperanzas de seguir viviendo... pero entonces llegaste tú, iluminando casi instantáneamente todo lo que yo creía perdido, y rescatándome de aquella temible oscuridad.<p>

Con tu llegada, mi vida dio un completo giro. La felicidad comenzaba a inundar cada poro de mi cuerpo (aunque no lo demostrara), en especial cuando estaba contigo, y aún lo sigue haciendo. Me encanta abrazarte y tenerte lo más unido a mi cuerpo, no puedo resistir el tenerte lejos por mucho tiempo, es simplemente doloroso para mi alma, ya de por sí, herida, pero cuando vuelves a mí, me embarga un sentimiento de dicha total. Tu aroma me hace delirar, podría aspirarlo de por vida y no me cansaría de él ni un momento. Es un aroma tan embriagante, que hace que mis neuronas dejen de funcionar correctamente. El roce de tu piel contra la mía produce miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, y un calor apenas perceptible me inunda de pies a cabeza. Tu aliento chocando contra la piel de mi cuello produce una sensación tan placentera, que me mata completamente, a pesar de que lo haces de forma inconsciente. Pero lo más delicioso de todo, lo que podría llegar a dejarme en la total inconsciencia, son tus besos. Tus labios, tan suaves como la misma seda, provocan en mí el más exquisito de los delirios, con las sensaciones más placenteras que en mi vida creí poder llegar a sentir. Fuera cual fuere la parte afectada, ésta siempre termina quemándome al sentir el delicado roce de tus labios. Mi cuello es de las zonas más sensibles ante tan sutil roce. No puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que besas el área entre mi cuello y mi hombro... es simplemente indescriptible. Y tus labios sobre los míos... el mayor de mis tormentos. Al momento en el que siento que acercas tu rostro y, más concretamente, cuando siento tu respiración chocando contra la mía, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, a la expectativa de lo que pasará después. Al posar tus labios sobre los míos, lo haces tan delicadamente que provocas un tormento en mí, que quiero sentir ya aquella sensación tan increíble. Con los ojos cerrados, las sensaciones son más perceptibles. Comienza con un movimiento suave, que hace que mi corazón acrecenté su velocidad, pero que, a la vez, me haga desear más de aquel sutil roce. Tu sabor es... exquisito, sublime, encantador, tan dulce como la miel, tan suave y tan embriagante como el mejor de los vinos. No puedo evitarlo, es tan delicioso que quiero seguir probando más, más de aquél manjar dulce que me abruma y que llena mi ser y el cual hace que un fuerte calor recorra mi ser entero, pero sobre todo, que se sienta en mi vientre... trato de apegarme lo más posible a ti cuando nos besamos, ya que no quiero dejar que ninguna sensación se escape. Me maravillo con cada nuevo beso que nos damos, cada uno diferente al anterior. Creo que la sensación más extraña, pero a la vez más linda, es la del mareo. Cada vez que te beso, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y mi corazón se acelera a un ritmo vertiginoso, que hace que sienta que se sale de mi pecho. No pido nada más en esos momentos, si tuviera que morir, que fuese de esa forma, teniéndote así, completamente para mí.

¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo logras que tenga todas aquellas sensaciones a la vez? Solo sentir tu presencia y ya estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Odio todo eso, porque sé que me tienes a tu merced, a tus pes, todo lo que me pidieras te lo daría sin rechistar solo por un beso tuyo, una caricia, un roce de manos… pero a la vez lo amo, no puedo vivir sin todo aquello que vino a despertarme de aquel letargo mortal en el que me encontraba sumergida. En este momento ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti a mi lado. Seguramente no existiría ya en este mundo, pero lo sigo haciendo por ti devolviste la vida a mi alma, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, y más aún, agradezco el hecho de que me ames igual o incluso más de lo que yo te amo… es gracioso, siento que no me mereces porque no te doy la misma cantidad de amor que me das, pero aún así… me quedo contigo, no te suelto y no lo haré nunca, eres mi pilar, mi sustento, mi motor… te has convertido en mi vida entra, y no desearía que fuese de otra forma.

De hoy en más, soy tuya completamente, sin importar lo que los otros digan, sin importar lo que pase, seré tu amiga, tu novia, tu apoyo, tu maestra, tu paño de lágrimas, tu payaso personal, tu amante… lo que quieras que sea o lo que necesites lo seré, porque quiero agradecerte de alguna u otra manera todo lo que me das…

Simplemente… porque eres tú aquella vida que siempre deseé.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis notitas :3<strong> - Bien, aquí termina esta... cosa xD Realmente salió en un momento en el que me puse arefleccionar sobre mi vida. Sí, son pensamientos mios, pero que plasmé en la computadora y las convertí en esto, y se me hizo bonita idea adaptarla a esta inda pareja *u* Y bueno... Tomatazos, pasteles de chocolate, bananas... lo que quieran, es bien recibido ;3 Saludos!


End file.
